Une courte éternité
by Glouton Barjot
Summary: Elle avait toujours été seule malgré les amants qu'elle enchaînait. Puis, il était arrivé. Alors évidemment, son premier réflexe, c'était de l'éteindre, comme tous les autres. Mais on ne défait pas ainsi Kenny McCormick. - pairing plutôt improbable mais fort sympathique !
Son parfum est violent, destructeur, brisant. Il envoûte chacun lorsqu'elle l'effleure et aussitôt on la suit, sans savoir où ça va mener, sans se douter de ses intentions.

Ses yeux sont brillants, ravageurs, ardents. On s'y perd sans pouvoir faire de marche arrière. On s'y plonge pour y finir noyer.

Elle dégage une aura glaciale qui en effraye plus d'un, mais ils la suivent sans question, comme si c'était leur destin macabre.

Elle est partout et nulle part à la fois. Elle scrute de son regard assassin et quand elle repère sa proie, elle lui bondit dessus.

Elle lui vole glorieusement sa raison éparpillée pour finalement la déchiqueter sans remord.

Elle rode parmi ces mortels et les surveille, se questionnant toujours sur la façon dont elle les envoûtera. Parfois, elle ne tient pas et elle bondit. Mais lorsqu'on lui échappe, elle traque, hume, court. Elle ne lâche rien. Elle fait sa loi de dégénérée. Lorsqu'elle décide, tout le monde s'exécute. Il en est ainsi. Qui oserait la braver ? qui oserait la défier ?

Ceux qui s'y étaient risqués avaient finalement fini dans ses filets.

Elle est consciente de ses pouvoirs et c'est pourquoi elle se considère comme maître.

Puis il y a cette impression que chacune de ses victimes la font renaître. Qu'elle peut profiter de chaque être.

Elle se sent comme omnipotente. Finalement, elle a sûrement raison de le penser.

Elle tient entre ses mains le destin.

Elle est l'improbable et l'inattendu dans ce monde, dans la vie. Elle est la beauté du macabre et de la déchéance. Elle est l'insaisissable parmi ces voleurs. Elle est la peine et la douleur. Elle est pour chacun sa décadence. Elle est un leurre de rêverie.

* * *

Il y eut ce garçon, apparu un matin d'hiver dans sa vie monotone. Elle s'ennuyait, comme souvent. Les âmes et les personnes défilaient devant elle sans qu'elle ne s'y attarde.

Au début, elle se fichait pas mal de qui elle ferait succomber. Elle avait décidé, au hasard, de sceller le destin d'un homme. Elle allait être son succube, sans qu'il ne le réalise.

Elle s'était élancée d'un pas lent vers lui, la mine blafarde mais déterminée.

Pourtant, quand elle s'avança, le jeune enfant, croisé quelques secondes plus tôt, se retrouva face à elle et l'observa de ses grands yeux bleus. Son regard lui brûlait la peau.

Elle s'était arrêtée, surprise. Elle l'avait examiné longuement, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Puis elle lui avait baissé sa capuche qui camouflait tout visage et l'avait effleuré de ses doigts fins. Elle avait tracé de ses ongles chaque pli de son épiderme. Elle était sidérée. Elle ne comprenait pas.  
Il se laissa faire, tout en prenant soin de dévisager chacun des effleurements de la jeune femme. Il semblait perdu, pourtant, il affichait une mine préoccupé. Il s'attendait à quelque chose d'autre. Il sentait que rien ne se déroulait normalement.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Elle était toujours en pleine introspection. Elle retournait la question sans parvenir à une solution. Elle continua avec étonnement et frustration son inspection, se gardant pour elle les remarques qui fusaient dans sa tête.

Elle continua à manipuler l'être, se décomposant toujours plus au fil du temps.

Il ne se plaignit pas. Il absorba chaque caresse abasourdie. Il prit en compte chaque froncement de nez. Il nota chaque regard voilé.

Il se contenta d'être l'inexistence infinie le temps de courtes minutes.

Puis, les traits ravagés par la gravité, elle se pencha vers lui. Elle emprisonna ses lèvres avec véhémence. Elle ne saisissait pas. Pourquoi continuait-il d'être ?

Elle s'extirpa.

Il était toujours là, les yeux arrondis.

L'incompréhension émanait de son corps.

Elle s'agenouilla pour être à sa taille. Et à nouveau, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle se jeta sur ses morceaux de chair. Elle les mordit, passa un coup de langue discret dessus, les embrassa. Rien n'y fit.

Il était toujours et éternellement là.

Elle approfondit donc son baiser. Elle quémanda l'accès à sa cavité buccale à l'aide de ce même muscle. Ce dernier sauta sur sa consœur pour l'enlacer jusqu'à l'étrangler.

Elle scella le visage du jeune garçon entre ses mains.

Elle se sentait faillir.

Elle ne savait plus comment elle devait agir.

Elle laissait ses moyens lui échapper.

Tout simplement, elle perdit.

Ses mains retombèrent sur les épaules du blondinet. Ses lèvres battirent en retraite.

Elle planta ses iris dans celles qui s'y opposaient. On pouvait y lire du désarroi et de la colère d'un côté alors que de l'autre, il n'y avait qu'un profond étonnement.

\- Qui es-tu ?, osa-t-elle demander

Sa voix était morne, éteinte. Il n'y avait plus cette touche sensuelle et démoniaque qui y régnait autrefois.

\- Kenny. Kenny McCormick.

La sienne était candide, douce. Elle semblait être celle d'un ange.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

\- Pourquoi ?, cracha-t-elle, Pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lui lancer des regards interrogateurs et perdus.

\- Dis-moi Kenny. Dis-moi pourquoi !

Il tressaillît. Il avait peur.

Et comme par automatisme, elle se calma aussitôt.

\- Comment fais-tu ça ?, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle

Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

Elle avait baissé la tête.

\- Je t'ai touché. Ça n'a pas marché. Pourquoi ?... Je t'ai embrassé aussi. Mais tu ne pars pas.

Elle releva aussitôt ses pupilles sur la physionomie angéliques du blondinet.

\- Qui es-tu Kenny ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit-il simplement

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur attristée et éteinte. Et d'un geste las, elle désigna sans conviction la route. Dessus, le corps de l'enfant y était déposé. Il paraissait avoir connu les pires douleurs avant de s'éteindre dans l'agonie.

Kenny fixa la scène sans réaliser. La tristesse se suintait un chemin dans tout son être mais, pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à être choqué. Il se sentait juste... terriblement vide. Il reconnaissait auprès de sa dépouille des visages familiers. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

À ses côtés, la jeune femme continuait d'anéantir ses pleurs.

Lorsqu'il se concentra à nouveau sur elle, des yeux brouillés de larmes se mêlèrent aux siens.

\- Qui es-tu pour m'éteindre ?

Un silence assourdissant lui répondit.

Et alors qu'elle était encore agenouillée devant lui, il la prit dans ses bras d'enfant pour l'étreindre.  
Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, qui durèrent pourtant des heures interminables.

Et lorsqu'elle eut enfin le courage de ne plus sangloter, elle réalisa qu'elle était seule au milieu d'une foule.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent, les semaines, les mois puis les années. Plus le temps s'étendait et plus l'espace se découvrait.  
Il avait continué de grandir dans l'incompréhension. Il s'était demandé que lui était-il arrivé ce fameux jour, retournant la question sans cesse. Il passait des nuits, les yeux brillants de sommeil, à se demander : qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ?

Mais seul le vide lui répondait.

Il l'avait revue. Plusieurs fois même. Une multitude de milliers de fois pour être précise.

Elle avait halluciné lorsque leurs chemins s'étaient à nouveaux croisés. Elle était aussi perturbée que lui par ses résurrections intempestives, interminables et irréelles. Elle cherchait, comme lui, le sens de ce qu'il vivait mais malgré tout son génie, elle ne trouva rien.

Ils étaient tous deux face à un mystère de grande envergure.

Mais quelque part, ça ne leur déplaisait pas vraiment.

Le seul regret de Kenny était l'oubli de sa disparition par le monde.

Puis ça l'agaçait de ne pas pouvoir survivre. Il la soupçonnait d'être à l'origine de tout cela, mais elle lui répétait souvent que malgré son pouvoir faire tomber, elle ne l'avait jamais - au grand jamais - fait sur lui. Il était le seul à décider de sa chute.

Quelque part, elle s'en trouvait heureuse. Dans l'infini, elle était celle qui devait errer seule pour accomplir son devoir. Alors la présence de Kenny était pour elle, une bénédiction.

Les premières fois, c'est vrai, elle avait voulu prendre l'âme de Kenny pour qu'il ne ressuscite plus jamais.

Mais ses actes avaient tous fini par un échec. Il était impossible à faire chuter.

Alors, au bout d'une vingtaine d'extinction, elle se permit enfin de l'apprécier un peu.

Et les années s'écoulèrent, la rendant toujours plus accro à son existence.

Elle en venait à attendre le moment où elle le reverrait. Certes, il lui parlait de choses parfois sans importance jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse. Mais lorsque les deux se tuaient, il se rapprochait d'elle pour l'enlacer. Il passait autour de son corps des bras possessifs et il se nichait contre elle, espérant qu'elle puisse le retenir.

Tout d'abord réticente, elle avait fini par accepter chaque étreinte, sans contester. Elle le prenait contre elle et elle attendait que la solitude vienne à nouveau la trouver.

Puis, il allait parfois un peu plus loin. Il se permettait de lui voler quelques doux échanges entre leurs lèvres.

C'était leur petit moment infini, avant qu'il ne devienne que vide.

Puis finalement, ça arriva.

C'était une journée banale. Il avait contracté une maladie grave.

Elle avait épié de loin la scène avant de se préoccuper de ce qui la regardait. Elle avait attendu son retour, comme tous les jours.  
Elle n'avait pas prévu que ça arriverait.

Il était apparu auprès d'elle.

Elle avait voulu lui sourire, lui parler, le lancer dans un récit interminable mais passionnant de ses aventures.

Mais au contraire de ses habitudes, il l'avait serré contre son cœur, désespéré.

Elle n'avait pas compris. Elle n'osa pas lui demander. Alors elle le garda auprès d'elle, attendant avec appréhension qu'il lui lâche ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Il s'était finalement détaché de leur étreinte pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis Kenny McCormick.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je sais Kenny.

Il secoua la tête.

\- C'est ce que tu m'as demandé quand on s'est rencontré.

Il leva des yeux brouillés de larmes vers elle. Et étrangement, elle eut l'impression qu'il avait rajeuni.

\- Kenny.

Elle passa une main sur sa joue rosie. Aussitôt, sa mina attendrie se figea.

À l'endroit où sa paume s'était déposée, la peau du jeune enfant était devenue blanche laiteuse.

\- Kenny ?

Il défit sa capuche. Il poussa un soupir affligé avant de venir sceller leurs lèvres. Et quand il s'y extirpa, elle se rendit compte avec effroi que sa bouche s'était elle aussi totalement éclaircie.

Il devenait presque transparent.

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité.

Ce n'était pourtant loin d'être la première fois qu'elle vivait ce phénomène. Qu'elle infligeait ce phénomène.

Pourtant, elle y croyait. Elle pensait enfin avoir trouvé une compagnie éternelle.

Alors, pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Je suis Kenny McCormick.

Sa voix d'enfant candide résonna dans tout son être.

Et lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait finalement disparu à tout jamais, elle ne fit rien. Elle resta stoïque. C'était tellement irréaliste qu'elle ne savait comment réagir. Alors, elle fit volte-face. Elle venait de prendre conscience d'une seule chose qui la désolait.

Il l'avait happée, elle l'avait condamné.

* * *

 **Heyo le fandom et bievenue en cette fin d'OS !**

 **Oui, c'était un pairing improbable mis en scène avec des codes de la poésie, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?**

 **Une petite review pour le soutien ?**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Bipolxire.**


End file.
